1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic control multifunctional exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a device utilizing magnetic control resistance mechanism to create the resistance for achieving a better exercise effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First of all, referring to the attached document of U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,138, named xe2x80x9cMULTI-PURPOSE EXERCISING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d, this invention belongs to the same inventor of the present invention. In this invention, two supporting arms for adjusting angle are disposed at two sides of the top of a base frame. An elastic rope extends from the inside of both supporting arms and is connected with a pull ring with which the upper limb of the user pulls. Meanwhile, the inside of the base frame is provided with another rope which extends to the front end of the base frame and is fixed to a resisting arm pivoted with the base frame, thereby enabling the user to use the lower limb to push the resisting arm for achieving an exercise effect of four limbs.
Though the aforementioned prior art is exactly applicable, the adjusting mechanism in design is too complicated (see FIGS. 2 and 3), thereby causing a great cost burden. Meanwhile, the fatigue of the elastic ropes will appear when they are used for a certain period. Moreover, no adjusting possibility of the elastic value is available. Thus, the exercising resistance can""t meet the needs of the user for a long time.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a magnetic control multifunctional exercise apparatus in which the elastic rope is replaced with the magnetic control resisting mechanism whose exercising resistance is adjustable by an adjusting device. Moreover, a simplified supporting arm adjusting locating member is utilized to simplify the whole structure and to considerably reduce the manufacturing costs.